This is our story : The tales of Ilah and Azulon
by Emo Boo Bunny
Summary: Starting out with their marriage and going far beyond... look into the lives the Fire Nations Strictest rulers and the love behind the Facade.


I don't own it, and this is set pre-series

The year is 35 ASC, the day before the wedding of Fire Lord Azulon to Lady Ilah. The entire capital is buzzing with excitement except one young lady… this young lady happens to be Lady Ilah of the Zhang family, fourth born daughter of Lady Ming-La and Vice Admiral Zhe-Hung . She is sitting in the rooms assigned for her to get ready in.

"Ilah, are you excited my dear?" questioned Lady Ming-La

"Of course Mother, why would I not be… oh wait maybe it is because I'm marrying our Fire Lord who may I remind is seventeen years my senior!"

"Ilah! Watch your mouth, we are in the Fire Lords palace, and we shall not speak ill of our Lord in his own house. The Fire Lord is a great man!"

"Well Mother, if you think he's so great then why don't you marry him?"

"Believe me my darling child if given the chance I would, but sadly I am a humbly married woman who knows her place… now if the Fire Lord ever needed any… _services_ I would gladly provide them."

"Mother that is disgusting!" screeched Ilah

"Child I swear you are the oddest little thing, every other girl tall, porcelain skin, honey eyes, straight black hair… the epitome of beauty and they all want the Fire Lord, but you are so different! You're short, ivory skinned, your eyes look like butterscotch disk for Agni's sake!"

"Mother, please just be quite for five minutes, I'm getting married today and all you can do is tell me what is wrong with me!"

The mother and daughter sat there for a while in silence waiting for a guard to come and tell them when they were ready for them to start walking to the location.

"Ilah, you look lovely… you really do."

"Thanks mom…"

Azulon was pacing around his chambers waiting to hear from his mother. He was genuinely excited to be married… don't get him wrong, but he has never met the girl so it scares him that he may be married to a bitch for the rest of his life.

Azulon turned around to see his mother standing there looking at him with a look of pure disdain.

"Hello Mother, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine; I should be asking the same about you though."

"What ever do you mean, I am perfectly fine!"

"Azulon, you look more frightened than a baby moose-lion cub in a thunderstorm."

"I don't know what to do Mother, I'm at my wits end!"

"Azulon… I understand that you're scared, believe me, I was eighteen when I married your father, and he was eighty. You're thirty-five and she is eighteen. Trust me Azulon you will be perfectly fine."

"Do you have any idea how long its been since I was eighteen! Mother some of these children call themselves hippies! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HIIPIES DO? No wait, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HIPPIES DON'T DO?"

"Azulon, Calm down!"

"NO!"

"Excuse me boy!"

"Forgive my rudeness Mother, I seem to be everywhere, but where I need to be today."

The newlyweds to be both walked down the hall to where the ceremony would be held.

The Fire Sage looked at Azulon and Ilah…

"I will enter first, then Lady Ilah, and Finally you my Lord."

The two nodded their heads in an understanding manner, the sage made his way down the aisle to the raised platform. He made a hand gesture and Ilah stepped out walking slowly taking deep breaths and holding back her tears. She got to the platform and kneeled down, Azulon realized this to be his cue to go and do the same.

"Lady Ilah do you swear upon your honour, your families honour, and the spirits that you shall remain faithful to Azulon as long as you both shall live? "

"I shall."

"Fire Lord Azulon do you swear upon your honour, your families honour, and the spirits that you shall remain faithful to Ilah as long as you both shall live?"

" I shall"

"Lady Ilah, do you have any vows for Azulon."

"Yes sir."

"Read them aloud now then."

"I Ilah, promise to never abandon you when you need me… I will be your sun and give you strength when it is needed. I will love you more than the plants and the water love each other. I will fulfil your needs as they come and replenish what has been over used. I will rise only with you and fall when need be, but I promise that will never intentionally hurt you... No matter what the circumstances may be. "

"Azulon , have you any vows?"

"Yes"

"Read them aloud now."

"I Azulon promise that I will honour you and respect your wishes. I will never force you to be what you are not. I will never leave alone… unless the times need me. I will love you fiercely and never put anything before you. I will not hurt you… ever because I want to love you unconditionally and I will be damned if I ruin my chance.

The Sage looked at the two for a moment

"Do you Ilah accept this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

" Yes, I do."

"Do you Azulon accept this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may kiss your bride."

…And so he did.

Azulon and Ilah lay in their bathtub after what seems to be an endless day…

"Ilah you think we should bathe?"

"I suppose… unless you want to wake up earlier so you can bathe tomorrow so you don't smell like sex."

Azulon looked at his wife and saw the grin on her face and thought up a devious little plan.

"You know I think I will bathe."

"Good, because honestly husband you stink!" she said playfully

Azulon ran the bath water and made sure it was just right before he crept back out there to see her looking up at the ceiling. He made a mad dash and picked up her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"AZULON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Well you see wife, you stink."

"What?"

Azulon dropped Ilah into the middle of the tub, and then proceeded to get in himself.

"Azulon you're an asshat."

"Love you too Dear."


End file.
